Miracle de Noël
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Pour leur second Noël en tant que mari et femme, ils décident de rester entre eux. Ayant tout pour être heureux, Katniss offre le plus beau des présents à Peeta !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteure, Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire !

Et bonjour,

Je sais que nous sommes en janvier, mais à cause de mes problèmes d'ordinateur je ne pouvais pas vous le poster avant. Et puis je me suis décidée à aller sur l'ordinateur de ma mère...

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, profitez-en parce que ce sera le dernier O.S Spéciaux que j'écrirais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _District 12 !_

 _Point de vue de Katniss!_

Je suis là, tapis derrière un arbre à observer ma proie. Mon arc dans une main, une flèche dans l'autre, j'attends le bon moment pour abattre ce qui finira dans mon assiette ce soir. J'ai froid à force de rester immobile, mais je dois m'en accomoder. J'arque ma flèche, je vise puis, plus calme que jamais, je décoche la flèche qui va se loger directement dans le corps de cet animal. Tout autour de moi, le silence est roi. Le bruit de mes pas dans la neige est la seule chose qui vient perturber ce calme. La volaille gît à mes pieds, transpercée de ma flèche. Un filet de sang s'écoule dans la neige. Je ravale une envie de régurgiter mon petit-déjeuner, et prends la bête, que je soulève par les pattes. J'attache fermement une corde autour de ses pattes.

\- "Désolée ma vieille, mais je vais te faire cuir à petit feu." dis-je à voix haute.

Il est temps de rentrer à la maison pour déplumer cette belle bête, et de la préparer pour le dîner. La neige se remet à tomber par petits flocons lorsque je mets les pieds dans mon allée. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, au chaud. Je vais mettre la volaille dans l'évier de la cuisine, avant de me défaire de mes vêtements superflus. J'échange mes vêtements de chasse contre des habits plus confortables pour traîner à la maison. La chasse est l'une des rares chose que je peux faire pour passer le temps. Non, je ne suis pas toute seule à vivre dans cette grande maison. Peeta et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans, et depuis un an maintenant, il gère seul la boulangerie de sa famille depuis qu'ils sont partis pour le Capitole. Peeta ne voulait pas quitter notre District, et moi non plus. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux propriétaires de la boulangerie, sauf que je n'y travaille pas. Je me contente de m'occuper de la paperasse à la maison. Chaque soir, Peeta me rapporte ce qu'il faut, et le lendemain, je fais ce qu'i faire. Je lui ai bien proposé de tout faire à la boulangerie, mais au fond de moi, je m'y ennuierais vite, et il le sait. Il me la fait rappeler en riant. Ce souvenir m'arrache également un rire. Je redescends à la cuisine et je me mets au travail. J'ai un tout petit peu faim, alors je grignote quelques grains de raisins avant de plumer ma volaille. Ça me prend un temps fou, et quand j'ai terminé, j'ai le dos qui me fait affreusement mal. Je prends sur moi et je continue de cuisiner ma dinde. Peeta est doué pour les gâteaux et le pain, et moi j'ai appris la cuisine avec ma mère, et une de nos amies, mais depuis un moment, je suis plus fatiguée que d'habitude et mon dos en prend un sacré coup. Oh, je sais d'où ça vient et je sais que je dois me ménager, mais ça attendra demain. Je déteste juste ne rien faire. Bon, j'adapte la cuisson du four, y fourre ma volaille, et je file prendre une douche. Je meurs d'envie de prendre un bain, mais je risque de m'endormir. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. La mousse du savon glisse sur mon corps, me lavant des efforts de la journée. Je me sens beaucoup plus détendue, et mon dos me fait moins mal. Je tresse mes cheveux une fois habillée. Dans ma chambre, je m'assois sur le lit et pose une main sur mon ventre. Peeta et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant depuis que nous sommes mariés, à savoir depuis deux ans. Tomber enceinte n'est pas si facile qu'on le dit. Le chemin est long, mais avoir une famille avec des enfants est le rêve de mon mari, ça l'a toujours été. Ça nous changera de ne plus être que deux à la maison, mais ça fait partie de la vie.

\- _"Chérie, t'es où ?"_

La voix de Peeta me parvient de plein fouet, et me sort de mes pensées.

\- "Dans la chambre !" je réponds en haussant un peu la voix.

J'enlève la main posée sur mon ventre, au bon moment car Peeta entre dans notre chambre. Il est exténué. Il travaille énormément malgré l'employée qui gère la vente, et l'apprenti qu'il forme.

\- "Enfin, le cauchemar est terminé !" soupire-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à moi.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, assit, mais je sais qu'il a envie de s'allonger. Je change de position pour mieux le regarder, et je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux châtains un peu débraillés.

\- "Mon pauvre chéri, tu as l'air épuisé." dis-je en essayant de minimiser son état.

En fait, il a un air de déterré, mais je garde cette réflexion pour moi. Il laisse échapper un rictus que je connais bien.

\- "J'en ai pas seulement l'air." dit-il, avant de masquer un puissant bâillement.

Il déteste travailler durant les fêtes de fin d'années, ce que je peux comprendre. Même si notre village n'était pas aussi immense que le Capitole ou les Districts 1 ou 2, tout le monde par chez nous aimait le pain que Peeta faisait, et les gâteaux sont tellement délicieux et beaux que les commandes pullulent chaque semaine.

\- "Faut que je prenne une douche." dit-il.

Il souffle, ce qui veut dire qu'il a la flemme de se lever, mais je sais qu'il va quand même y aller.

\- "Si tu continue de me masser les cheveux, je vais m'endormir sur toi." me prévient-il.

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe, et en bonne épouse que je suis, je vais lui faire couler l'eau chaude de la douche, mais en revenant dans la chambre, je le retrouve allongé sur le lit.

\- "Ne t'endors pas !" lui dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Je réussis à le faire rassoir, non pas sans effort. A force de porter des sacs de farine et de pétrir de la pâte toute la journée, le corps de mon mari a prit du muscle et il est bien plus lourd que moi.

\- "Je suis épuisé." marmonne-t-il.

\- "La douche va te faire du bien." dis-je en lui enlevant son pull.

Il reste assit pendant que je le déshabille, bien qu'il ait les yeux à moitié clos. Je réussis tant bien que mal à mener sa carcasse endormie et nue sous la douche. Mince, j'aurais due l'attendre avant de me doucher. Le voir nu et ruisselant d'eau rend mon corps aussi mou que de la guimauve. Il est tellement irrésistible.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me rejoindrais pas ?" me demande-t-il.

Il est conscient de l'effet qu'il me procure, son sourire me le dit, et il en joue. En même temps, je suis nulle pour cacher mes sentiments quand je suis avec lui. Mon corps me trahit malgré mes efforts.

\- "J'ai déjà pris ma douche, et j'ai une dinde dans le four à surveiller."

Je ferme la vitre coulissante de la douche sur son rire moqueur, et je redescends à la cuisine. Après avoir vérifié la cuisson de la dinde, je m'assois sur une chaise. Mon esprit divague, et je soupire. Je pense au cadeau que je vais offrir à Peeta, s'il ne le découvre pas avant. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué les changements qui s'opèrent en moi. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte il y a deux semaines, et je n'ai encore rien dit à mon mari. Je voulais voir s'il remarquerait les fameux changement qui s'emparent d'une femme lorsqu'elle porte un petit être en elle. Eh non ! il n'a rien remarqué. J'imagine la tête qu'il va faire lorsque je vais le lui annoncer. Un gloussement s'échappe de ma gorge.

 _\- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"_

Peeta est rentré dans la cuisine sans que je ne l'entende. Mon gloussement meurt littéralement quand je le vois. Le salaud ! Il porte un jean qui tombe sur ses hanches, et c'est tout. Ses cheveux sont encore un peu humide, comme j'aime. Mes hormones me prennent aux tripes.

\- "Je déteste quand tu fais ça !" je dis en grommelant.

\- "Quand je fais quoi ?" demande-t-il.

\- "Ça !" je réponds en me levant. Je le montre de haut en bas avec les mains. "Te balader à moitié nu."

Il sourit, fier de son effet. Il me prend par la taille et se colle contre moi. Langoureusement !

\- "Peeta !"

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, et je cède. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, et je l'embrasse pleinement. Je me retrouve ensuite assise sur la table de la cuisine.

\- "Chéri !"

\- "Hum ?!"

Sa bouche dévie et dévore mon cou, sans que je ne proteste.

\- "On mange tous les jours sur cette table." je lui rappelle, basculant ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès à mon cou.

Il me rend folle.

\- "Et alors ?" Il sort la tête de mon cou et me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin. "On a déjà fait l'amour sur cette table."

\- "Oui mais, là, je surveille ce que je suis allée chasser pour nous."

C'est une excuse bidon, et il le sait.

\- "Oui, mais on a du temps devant nous." me dit-il.

\- "Je sais oui, mais j'ai encore très mal au dos. Entre la chasse, porter et plumer la dinde..."

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend.

\- "Tu veux un massage ?" propose-t-il.

\- "Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part." dis-je en souriant.

\- "Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser."

Il m'embrasse sur le nez en disant cela. Il est trop craquant !

Dans le salon, il y a un pouf rond, moelleux et assez grand pour nous deux, de chaque côté du canapé, lui aussi très confortable. Peeta s'assoit derrière moi sur le pouf. Je l'entends se frotter les mains pour les réchauffer, puis les glisse sous mon débardeur. Quand il malaxe le creux de mes reins, je ferme les yeux avant de lever les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève. Je suis consciente d'être seins nus, mais je m'en moque. Je veux sentir ses mains entièrement sur moi. Hum, il est doué de ses mains, et pas seulement pour faire du pain et des gâteaux.

\- "Ça va mieux ?" me demande-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- "Hum, ce que je peux aimer tes mains." dis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- "Juste mes mains ?"

Son souffle caresse mon oreilles, ses mains glissent jusqu'à mon ventre, et je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui parler de ma grossesse que l'on a si longtemps attendue. Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule, dans mon cou...

\- "Ce massage me détend de plus en plus." j'avoue en me mordant la lèvre.

\- "Assez pour passer du pouf au canapé ?" veut savoir Peeta.

\- "Tu attendras ce soir." lui dis-je.

\- "On n'a pas d'horaire précis, d'habitude." s'étonne-t-il.

\- "Aujourd'hui, si !" je réponds en souriant.

Un sourire qu'il ne voit pas.

\- "Tu en es sûre?" me dit-il d'un ton un peu trop rauque à mon goût.

Ses mains remontent lentement de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, et je dois lui attraper les poignets pour qu'il s'arrête. Pas que je n'aime pas lorsqu'il me cajole de cette manière, mais si je le laisse faire, alors je cèderais pour le reste.

\- "Comme tu voudras." se résigne-t-il.

Il dépose une myriade de baisers jusqu'au creux de mes reins pour me faire céder, mais je tiens bon et j'ignore mes hormones en ébullition. Il reprend son massage, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et sans savoir comment, je m'endors. Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée sur le canapé, une couverture déployée sur moi. Un bon feu de cheminée a été allumé. Il fait bon. Je me sens bien, mais j'ai faim. Je me lève doucement du canapé, et Dieu merci, aucune nausée. Je remets mon débardeur et rejoint Peeta dans la cuisine, où il est occupé avec des gâteaux, comme toujours.

\- "J'ai dormi longtemps ?" je demande en écrasant un bâillement de ma main.

\- "Quelques heures !" répondit-il. "Tu te sens comment ?"

\- "Affamée !"

Mon regard se porte au-delà de la fenêtre, et je constate qu'il fait nuit. _Quelques heures !_ Tout l'après-midi plutôt.

\- "Tu veux du café ?" me demande-t-il.

\- "Non merci !" je refuse poliment.

Allez pose la bonne question, s'il te plaît !

\- "Depuis quand tu refuses du café ?" fut sa question.

Il est sérieux ? Bon, je vais voir jusqu'où je peux le mener en bateau.

\- "Depuis que j'ai envie d'en boire moins. Tu me fais une tisane, s'il te plaît ?"

Je lui fais mon petit sourire auquel il ne peut pas résister. Il hausse les épaules et met de l'eau à bouillir dans une théière. Mon sourire se fâne dès qu'il me tourne le dos. Non mais je rêve ! Lui qui connait chaque partie de mon corps par coeur, il est à côté de la plaque. Il va s'en mordre les doigts. Il dépose une tasse fumante d'une tisane à la camomille dans les mains et me vole un baiser.

\- "Assieds-toi, le dîner est presque prêt !" me dit-il.

\- "Hein !?"

-" Regarde la table !" me dit-il.

Je me tourne vers la table, et WOW ! C'est moi qui suis à côté de la plaque. La table est dressée pour deux, avec chandelles et tout.

\- "Tu as tout préparé pendant que je dormais ?"

C'est à mon tour d'être étonnée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prépare le dîner, mais c'était à mon tour de faire la cuisine. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, et il m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- "Je n'allais pas te réveiller pour mettre la table, et puis, tu dormais si bien." murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me retourne dans ses bras après avoir posé ma tasse sur la table. Il a mit une chemise dont il a retroussé les manches.

\- "C'est moi qui devais faire le dîner." je rappelle.

\- "Mais tu t'es endormie." me dit-il.

\- "Tu aurais dû me réveiller." je réponds.

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant. D'accord, je me tais puisque c'est ce qu'il veut.

\- "J'aime prendre soin de toi, et te faire plaisir." me dit-il, et j'adore quand il s'occupe de moi.

\- "Je sais, mais je voulais vraiment cuisiner pour toi." je ne peux m'empêcher de geignir comme une enfant en prononçant cette phrase.

\- "Arrête de bouder." me dit-il en souriant.

Je fais mon bébé, et je tire la langue. Il éclate de rire et retourne derrière les fourneaux.

Le repas est délicieux. La viande est tendre et justeuse. Les pommes de terre sont fondantes dans ma bouche, et les légumes tellement croquant que mon estomac de femme enceinte en redemande. Peeta me regarde manger en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne fait toujours pas le lien. Pour le dessert, il a fait une bûche glacée succulente, que je laisse fondre littéralement sur ma langue.

\- "Tu manges plus que moi." constate-t-il.

Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon verre d'eau dans la figure.

\- "Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée."

Il gobe mon demi-mensonge sans broncher, et bon sang, ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Je sais qu'il va être fou de joie mais qu'il ne se pose pas plus de questions sur mon nouvel appétit est étrange. Lui qui remarque tout à mon sujet. Après le repas, on met les restes au frigo, et on nettoie la cuisine.

\- "Où tu vas?" me demande-t-il alors que je me dirige vers les escaliers.

\- "Salle de bain !" je réponds simplement.

\- "Prends ton temps !" me dit-il.

Oh oui, je vais prendre mon temps ! Je passe effectivement par la salle de bain, avant d'aller dans l'une de nos chambres d'amies. Nous en avons deux, et dans l'une d'elle, j'y ai cachée une grande boîte. J'en vérifie le contenue puis, je la referme et je retourne dans ma chambre, où je me change. Un mois plus tôt, j'ai rendu visite à ma mère et à ma soeur dans le District 4, et j'en ai profité pour faire quelques achats. J'enfile une longue nuisette en soie blanche, sans rien d'autre en-dessous. C'est la veille de Noël, et j'ai bien l'intention de passer une bonne soirée et une excellente nuit dans les bras de mon mari. Dans le salon, je m'arrête sur le seuil. Peeta a retiré la table basse et étalé des couvertures devant la cheminée. Ça nous arrive souvent de finir notre soirée devant un bon feu de cheminée. Plusieurs fois, nous y sommes restés jusqu'au matin, emmitouflés dans des couvertures et blottis l'un contre l'autre. Quand il se tourne vers moi :

\- "Wow, elle est nouvelle." remarque-t-il.

\- "T'as l'oeil !" dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Il s'avance vers moi. Sa cheminse est déboutonnée, ce qui me laisse une vue imprenable sur son torse et ses abdos.

\- "Elle te plaît ?" je demande, même si je devine sa réponse lorsqu'il se lèche la lèvre.

\- "J'adore !"

La nuisette m'arrive jusqu'à mes pieds et frôle le sol. Fort heureusement pour moi, seule ma poitrine est moulée dedans.

\- "Mais il va falloir l'enlever."

Chaque fois qu'il veut me séduire, il fait glisser ses doigts sur mon bras très lentement tout en me dévisageant d'une façon monstrueusement langoureuse et indécente. Je peux sentir l'afflux de sang dans mes joues. Mon coeur s'emballe et mon bas-ventre se tord de désir.

\- "Attends !" je l'arrête en posant mes mains à plat sur son torse.

\- "Quoi ? T'as pas fini de digérer ?" plaisante-t-il d'une voix si suave que j'en ai des frissons.

\- "C'est juste que j'ai envie de te donner mon cadeau." je dis, la respiration haletante par son simple regard.

\- "Il n'est pas encore minuit." me dit-il.

\- "C'est vrai, mais je ne veux plus attendre."

En réalité, il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Je lui prends la main et l'attire en haut des escaliers, et je m'arrête devant la chambre d'amie où se trouve mon cadeau. J'ouvre la porte et lui fais signe de la tête qu'il peut entrer.

\- "Mon cadeau est là-dedans ?" demande-t-il.

\- "Oui !"

Techniquement, le vrai cadeau se trouve dans mon ventre.

\- "D'accord !"

Il rentre et allume la lumière. Je reste sur le pas de la porte. Je l'observe et attends. Il s'est accroupi, et regarde dans la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y a des vêtements de bébé que j'ai reçue de la Capitale. J'ai commandé diverses choses, dont des vêtements pour mon bébé. Des vêtements de différentes couleurs car j'ignore si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Je vois Peeta tenir une paire de chaussons blancs. Je trépigne d'impatience, et je dois me retenir de lui crier qu'il va être père, mais je préfère attendre qu'il fasse _enfin_ le lien. Une main sur le ventre, je place l'autre devant ma bouche pour masquer mon sourire. Peeta range les chaussons, sans doute pour ne pas les faire tomber, se lève et se tourne vers moi, avec le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.

\- "On va avoir un bébé ?" il demande, sans se défaire de ce magnifique sourire.

\- "Oui !"

Tout en lui répondant, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer pour lui rendre son sourire.

\- "Tu... t'es enceinte ?" bégaye-t-il.

\- "Oui !"

Fou de joie, il rompt la distance entre nous et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser.

\- "Joyeux Noël mon amour !" je lui dis, en posant mes mains sur les siennes, qui encadrent mon visage.

\- "C'est le plus beau des cadeaux." me dit-il. "Si tu savais comme je t'aime."

\- "Je t'aime !"

Son front se pose contre le mien.

\- "Je suis si heureux." dit-il dans un souffle.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les retire de mon visage pour entrelacer nos doigts le long de nos corps.

\- "Retournons en bas."

Il acquiesce, non sans lâcher une de mes mains pour s'essuyer le coin des yeux. Il est tellement sensible que j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. De retour dans le salon, je me souviens qu'il n'a pas remarqué, ni même questionneé les changements de on corps et de mes humeurs dus à la grossesse. Alors que nous nous agenouillons sur le tas de couvertures devant la cheminée, je lui flanque une claque sur le bras qui ricoche sur son torse.

\- "Aïe, ais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" me demande-t-il, étonné par mon geste. "T'es dingue."

\- "Il me prend que je suis en colère contre toi." lui dis-je. "Ça fait deux semaines que j'attends que tu remarques que j'ai changé."

\- "En quoi t'as changé ?"

Non mais il se fou de moi ?

\- "Attends !" m'arrête-t-il avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Tu le sais depuis deux semaines, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?"

\- "Premièrement, je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau cadeau pour mon mari, et deuxièmement, toi qui connais chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, je me suis dit que tu finirais par remarquer que mon ventre est un petit peu plus rond que d'habitude, que je rêvasse au beau milieu d'une conversation, que mes seins ont grossis et que j'ai arrêté de boire du café."

Je ne mentionne pas le fait que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus chaque fois que je le vois, et j'attends une réaction de sa part. J'en ai un aperçu lorsque ses yeux quittent les miens et se baissent sur ma poitrine. Peeta penche la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait de voir la différence depuis qu'il sait que je suis enceinte.

\- "Tu rentres encore dans tes soutien-gorges ?" me demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Ça commencer à serrer." je réponds. "C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

\- "Non !" dit-il en reconnectant nos regards. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux après avoir délicatement défait ma tresse. Il m'embrasse et je me sens _"pousser"_ en arrière. Ma tête touche un coussin, et Peeta me regarde avec tant d'amour que ma colère envers lui s'envole. "Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais je vais me faire pardonner."

\- "Comment ?" S'il a l'intention de se racheter, je veux savoir de quelle façon il compte s'y prendre. "Il va falloir mettre le paquet."

\- "Je sais, mais je vais m'occuper de toi." me dit-il. Devant mon silence, il continue. "Je t'apporterais le petit-déjeuner au lit."

\- "Et ton travail ?" je lui rappelle.

\- "Je vais faire bosser mon apprenti encore plus." il sourit à cette réponse, comme s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à ça.

 _Esclavager_ son apprenti.

\- "Et ton employée à la vente ?" je demande.

\- "Elle aussi elle va bosser dur." sourit-il. "S'il le faut, je changerais les horaires."

\- "Peeta..."

\- "Je suis le patron, je décide." m'arrête-t-il.

\- "T'es le patron qu'à moitié." je lui rappelle en lui pinçant la joue.

Il fait mine de vouloir me modre, ce qui me fait rire, et sa bouche se colle sur mon poignet. Il dépose une traînée de baisers le long de mon bras jusqu'à mes lèvres.

\- "J'adapterais mon emploi du temps au fur et à mesure." dit-il avant que son regard ne devienne plus sérieux. "Et finit la chasse toute seule."

Je m'apprête à protester, mais il me fait taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- "Je sais que tu aimes ton indépendence, mais tu es enceinte."

Je le sais bien, mais l'idée de ne plus chasser me mine le moral.

\- "Ne te sers pas de ma grossesse pour m'étouffer." je le supplie d'une petite voix.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que je fais." m'assure-t-il. "Je veux simplement te protéger."

\- "Tu viendrais avec moi ?" dis-je en haussant les sourcils. "Tu détestes la chasse."

\- "J'apprendrais à aimer, pour toi." me dit-il.

Il clôt son petit discours d'un baiser.

\- "De toute façon, je ne pourrais plus chasser très longtemps, alors t'as pas à t'en faire."

Il est trop mignon quand il s'inquiète pour moi, et cest pour cette raison que je ne cherche pas à négocier quoi que ce soit. Je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper. Nous verrons bien.

\- "Tu m'en veux ?" me demande-t-il.

\- "Mais non !" je le rassure. "Donne-moi plutôt mon cadeau."

\- "Non !" il sourit devant mon air renfrogné. "Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un cadeau matériel. Je t'emmène voir ta famille pendant une semaine."

A l'idée de revoir ma mère et ma soeur, mon coeur se remplit de joie... Une minute !

\- "Une semaine ?"

\- "J'aurais bien rallongé notre séjour à venir, mais mon frère ne peut me remplacer plus longtemps." me dit-il.

Je comprends mieux. Peeta a deux frères aînés. L'un a suivit leurs parents au Capitole, et l'autre a préféré s'émanciper de l'emprise de ma belle-mère pour faire des études. C'est lui - celui du milieu - qui va remplacer mon mari. Il a plus que l'expérience pour gérer la boulangerie en notre absence.

\- "Tu es le plus merveilleux des mari." lui dis-je. "Je te sauterais bien dessus pour te remercier."

Il arbore un sourire espiègle miroir au mien.

\- "Et tu me ferais quoi ?" veut-il savoir.

\- "Je te déshabillerais."

Arquant les sourcils, il se redresse et se met entièrement nu. Mes hormones font la danse de la joie dans tout mon corps. Je serre les cuisses pour me calmer... du moins un tout petit peu. Il revient s'allonger près de moi, et je ne sais plus quoi dire.

\- "J'aime savoir que je te trouble encore malgré tout." sourit-il.

\- "Oh la ferme et embrasse-moi !"

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Je vous dis à très vite sur mes autres histoires !

Aurélie !


End file.
